obligaciones
by Geneichi15
Summary: Rukia debe casarse para que el clan kuchiki tenga sucesión, Ichigo la ayudara con un habilidoso plan. sera que hay boda? entren y descubranlo.ichiruki!
1. Un día ajetreado

**Este fic me gusta mucho tiene varios capítulos hasta ahora van 5 espero terminarlo cada una de sus etapa conlleva de muchos géneros espero les guste!**

**Genero: romance/humor a medias ya entenderán **

**disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece pero yo escribo los momentos ichirukis xDD **

**Simbología: **

"**_pensamientos"_ **

**-Diálogos- **

**narración **

**(Palabras de esta loquita ) **

**Obligaciones**

capitulo #01 Un día ajetreado.

Soul society 3:30 pm casa kuchiki.

-Bien eso es todo -decía un anciano muy culto que se encontraba frente a byakuya , lógicamente culminaban una reunión.

-Espero que vuelva la siguiente semana y seguiremos -contesto el dirigente del clan kuchiki.

-Si no se preocupe byakuya-sama se que es un hombre con muchas responsabilidades,

bueno usted y su hermana por su puesto -dirigió la mirada a la morena quien estaba al lado de byakuya – no se preocupe estaré aquí la semana próxima, adiós.

Los sirvientes lo acompañaron a la salida.

Karakura 6:40 pm

-Hey renji ¿que tanto hace rukia que aun no vuelve, acaso una misión con su escuadrón?-pregunto ansioso ichigo

-No no es eso, solo que ella pertenece a la nobleza y no solo tiene responsabilidades con su escuadrón también en la mansión kuchiki, y allí no solo responsabilidades también obligaciones, es mucho mas difícil de lo que crees pero rukia lo maneja bien -dijo renji con admiración hacia su amiga.

-Si lo imagino, ¡imbécil!- le soltó derrepente, alzo su espada y acabo con dos hollows que aun quedaban- pensé que ya habíamos acabado, me dijiste hace un momento "_ya terminamos"_

-Ya ya no hagas tanto escandalo, además esos dos acaban de aparecer pero ahora si terminamos y ya nos vamos-dijo el teniente muy contento.

Ichigo invito a renji a su casa a cenar y por su puesto que este acepto. Seguro que en casa de ichigo comería mejor que en lo de urahara-san pensaba el rojito.

-Buenas noches ya llegu..- no pudo terminar la frase, fue interrumpido por uno de los súper ataques de de ishin el cual esquivo perfectamente aunque a su progenitor no le fue muy bien, con un puñetazo en mejilla ichigo lo hizo a un lado-vamos viejo dejate de tonterías además invite a renji a cenar.

-Hola- dijo renji

-Que buena rareza ichigo si tiene amigos!- y se planto delante del cuadro que tanto adora- Masaki nuestro hijo esta aprendiendo trajo un amigo e imagino que subirán a la habitación y hablaran de chicas lindas y..- ¡Pum! no termino la frase ichigo no lo dejo.

-Ya deja decir bobadas, además renji no va a quedarse solo va a cenar.

-No?- quiso saber el rojito

-No ya tu tienes donde quedarte.

Aunque a renji no le agradaba era cierto. Y así fue luego de charlar un rato y de haber cenado renji se marcho.

Karakura 11:07 pm

-Demonios! ¿es que no descansan o que?- se trataba de otros hollows que había hecho aparición. Ichigo como siempre salio de su cuerpo y se dirigió a la ciudad-¿Donde están? Hace un momento sentí el reiatsu de varios...-hey niña apartate !-vio una sombra pequeña el cual un hollow se dispuso a atacar. Pero al parecer no necesito la ayuda de ichigo para defenderse , porque no quedo nada de el. Y cuando se dio la vuelta no le cupo la menor duda de quien se trataba.

-Te dije que dejaras de llamarme niña no?- le dijo a modo de saludo.

-Rukia... siquiera podrías haberme avisado que vendrías- manifestó el naranjito.

-Ya te pondré al tanto luego ahora quiero terminar tu trabajo y el de renji, son muy deficientes.

Y así lo hizo acabo con dos cuatro mas que allí se encontraban y se marcharon. Pero cuando iban llegando ichigo no se pudo contener, así que pregunto:

-Estuviste muy ocupada no?

-Si pero renji lo sabia pensé que te lo había dicho, además para eso están trabajando juntos donde esta?-quiso saber Kia-chan

-No te preocupes lo que pasa de día trabajamos juntos y en la noche nos turnamos, hoy me toca.- Explico ichigo

-Han habido muchos?-

-No solo lo normal, y en Soul society como se encuentran las cosas?-

-Bien de hecho no hubo ninguna irregularidad- argumento con simpleza

-Entonces por que tardaste tanto? Inquirió el.

-En mi escuadrón no tarde tanto al contrario acabe muy rápido no hubo nada fuera de control, pero en mi casa hubieron muchas reuniones y como muy bien sabes los kuchiki pertenecen a la nobleza así que tuve que asistir a todas ellas junto con Nii-sama, y algunas el. Como renji esta aquí suplantándome y Nii-sama tiene muchas ocupaciones tanto de su escuadrón como de las reuniones den la nobleza y aveces le impide atenderlas todas. Fue por ello que tarde, satisfecho?-le contesto cruzándose de brazos al detenerse en la entrada de la casa.

-Te lo pregunte porque es inusual en ti tardar tantos días- le dijo con sinceridad.

-No te preocupes tanto, además algún día me cambiaran de zona así que no te acostumbres a mi Kurosaki-kun luego te sera muy difícil nuestra separación- le dijo para fastidiarlo.

Pero ichigo pensó que que era cierto, ella había pasado a ser mas que su amiga y compañera habían creado un vinculo muy fuerte lazo que nadie llegaría romper.

-Es cierto me sera muy difícil si eso algún día ocurre- expreso con mucha franqueza.

Rukia esperaba que le gritara o un comentario sarcástico, cualquier cosa menos que le dijera que soportaría que se separasen porque eso fue lo que le expreso.

-así mismo me pasaría a mi... -se quedaron en silencio unos segundos y quien decidió romper romperlo fue Rukia- sera mejor que entremos fue un día muy ajetreado.

Continuara...

**Bueno me disculpo si esta un poco corto pero he dejado este capitulo así para no estropearlo. Espero sus sugerencias y que les haya gustado! ^^**


	2. ¡Como cambian las cosas!

**¿Qué hay gente? Acá volví y quiero agradecer esos reviews bienintencionados, y también pedirles disculpas por haber subido el fic con algún que otro error ortográfico, no es excusa pero es que subí el borrador sin darme cuenta. "Pyon" te agradezco el review espero que continúes leyendo el fic y te entretengas mucho, saludos!. "Kia09" como se que te gustó la historia ¡acá está tu pedido disfrutalo! "ichiruki109" yo como que te conozco o me conoces no se pero me da la espina... bah sigo, espero que no abandones la historia y ¡gracias! "sakura77" eres de las que van directas y me encanto tu critica, bueno sigue la trama y sabrás quién es el afortunado, espero no te defraude. Ya finalizados los agradecimientos, Por favor sigan con la locura creada por mi incansable y audaz mente.**

**Genero:Romance/Humor**

**Simbología:**

**-Diálogos-**

"_Pensamientos"_

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece pero yo escribo los momentos ichirukis xDD**

**(Palabras de esta loquilla) **

**Obligaciones**

**Capitulo 02**

**¡Como cambian las cosas!**

Un matrimonio de conveniencia es aquel casamiento fraudulento que se produce fundamentalmente para obtener beneficios jurídicos, económicos o sociales, sin que exista un vínculo sentimental intenso entre los contrayentes. Los matrimonios arreglados son muy comunes. Estas uniones sirven para preservar o limitar el acceso a un cierto orden económico y social a través de pactos entre familias y no mediante el compromiso de los cónyuges con el otro. La pareja arreglada no espera empezar su matrimonio por amor, sino que acepta conformarse con normas impuestas por su entorno social dentro de la unión a medida que esta progresa. El amor de compañía (el que se tiene por una persona con la que se comparte mucho tiempo) puede surgir a lo largo de la unión, pero carece del componente emocional de un amor romántico.(Todo esto proviene de la Wiki pero me gusta como se ve aquí, jejeje)

6:15 pm Soul society

-Muy bien, pero creo que la señorita debería estar presente además de que ella es la única femenina en la familia- Decía el anciano de cabellos blancos que había prometido volver.

-Ella estaría aquí, se que no es excusa pero su trabajo como shinigami le ha impedido estar presente en esta reunión- Respondió el líder del clan Kuchiki mas serio que nunca.

-Vaya si ese es el motivo entonces no se preocupe.(Nadie cuestiona a Byakuya). Se que es muy dedicada a sus obligaciones al igual que usted, y que últimamente ha estado muy ocupada , así que le da mis saludos al volver y por favor hagale saber la información que hemos discutido buenas noches- se despidió el consejero del clan antes de marcharse.

Byakuya estuvo muy pensativo después que el anciano se fuera. Y tomo una desicion al respecto de la reunión, luego mando a llamar dos sirvientes mensajeros exclusivos del clan para que fuera al mundo real e informasen a su hermana sobre la reunión.

Karakura 3:30 am

todos yacían dormidos en la residencia Kurosaki, pero Rukia persibio una energía espiritual muy cerca de su zona, aunque no eran hollows sino de shinigamis, que habría sucedido? Se levanto y salio de su gigai; pero cuando se disponía a saltar por una de las ventanas alguien la detuvo, ichigo.

-¿A donde vas a esta hora? Y sola-le pregunto con el ceño fruncido (mucho mas) y con palabras reprobadoras.

-Sentí la presencia de shinigamis cerca así que iré a ver, además no necesito tu permiso para salir- respondió la morena.

-Esta bien, pero voy contigo- respondió el fresita- además he dicho que tengas que pedirme permiso- añadió en tono burlón.

-Por esta vez lo dejare pasar, pero solo porque algo me dice que ir allá es mas importante

-señalo la shinigami.(Esto no se quedaría así)

al llegar al lugar de dónde creían que provenía la presencia de los individuos, se detuvieron un momento y al instante salieron dos hombres de aspecto serio los cuales se dirigieron a rukia con mucho respeto (a ichigo lo ignoraron)

-Rukia-sama -dijeron al unisono y una pequeña reverencia, luego continuaron- Estamos aquí para darle un mensaje de Byakuya-sama de suma importancia (Todo lo que dice Byakuya es importante jejeje)

-¿Nii-sama? ¿Qué ha sucedido?-Quiso saber preocupada

Ichigo se preguntaba lo mismo, últimamente rukia estaba de aquí para allá sobre todo tratando asuntos familiares.

-Ha habido una reunión la cual requería su presencia, pero el consejero comprendió que usted no podía participar porque Byakuya-sama les explico el motivo. Quiere que regrese lo antes posible para tratar dicho tema de la reunión. Esas son las ordenes- Y así partieron rumbo a la Soul society.

Rukia estaba muy pensativa preguntándose de que tratarían ahora las sugerentes reuniones que solo habían tratado un tema últimamente.

-¿Es muy grave?- pregunto ichigo al verla tan callada.

-No lo se- respondió ella sinceramente- también me lo pregunto. Tal vez lo mismo de siempre.

-¿Entonces por que han venido ellos? Vamos tiene que ser algo urgente-No se lo podía negar veía su preocupación.

-Para ellos todo es urgente en el clan- dijo cansada de las reuniones y sus propósitos.

-Últimamente has estado yendo y viniendo- dijo sin poder contenerse

-Si bueno se me complican las cosas entre el escuadrón y el clan- dijo evasiva.

-No me refería a eso, cuando acabo de hacer sugerente este comentario. Ya se que aveces que se te complican las cosas, pero no es por eso y lo sabes- Le dijo dándole a entender que no podía mentirle.

"_Como ichigo podía conocerla tan bien? Bah si casi se podían leer la mente, se conocían demasiado bien sabia que iba a tener que decirle la verdad"_

-Bien si ya, te lo diré de acuerdo!- Manifestó

"_Oh oh si rukia se mostraba así era porque algo querían que hiciera y no le hacia gracia" _se decía Ichigo.

-Quieren que me comprometa-dijo muy seria y con cara e que no le gustaba la idea.(Así como yo cuando la boba de puerquihime se largo a la hueco mundo y lo único que hizo fue cargarla desde que llego hasta que la rescataron, disculpen mi obsceno vocabulario)

-¿A qué?- le cuestiono confundido no entendía nada.

-¿A qué, qué? Ya te lo dije- ¬¬"

-¿A que quieren qué te comprometas? A eso me refiero- se explico ichigo

-Quieren que me una con otra persona, bueno para ser mas exacta y lo puedas comprender me han estado hostigando sin descanso porque el clan necesita sucesión.- ¬¬" (¿captas ichigo?)

-¿Quueeeeeeeeeeé?- Exclamo ichigo-¿ Quieren que te cases? (Si ichigo y si no la ayudas y te pones las pilas te vas a quedar sin tu Kia-chan la que te golpea con amor)

-Te lo acabo de decir baka- Dijo enfadada- y no me hagas repetirlo por que juro por chappy que te golpeo!

-Estas en problemas-Le dijo como si ella no lo supiera.

-Gracias por darme la solución- dijo con sarcasmo

-¿Y porque no lo hace Byakuya? Es decir es su clan, el debería no tu- inquirió ichigo. (porque Byakuya es mioooo y el no se casara si no es conmigo)

-¡Ja! ¿Te has vuelto loco?-Lo señala con el dedo- Nii-sama les ha dejado bien claro que no piensa casarse y ellos no le llevan la contraria. (excepto ichigo) Pero yo se que es muy difícil disuadirlos, creen que debe haber sucesión, pero _yo _soy la solución.

-¿Y tu que les has dicho?- dice preocupado (así es Ichi preocupate y que no te quiten a Kia)

-Bueno aun nada, Nii-sama se molesto mucho cuando lo sugirieron (Así es, rukia es para ichigo Byakuya se la esta cuidando) así que yo me imagino lo que habrán dicho en la ultima reunión: _Es su deber como la única mujer del cla_n- dijo recordando las palabras que siempre mencionaban.

-¿Y que harás?- (ichigo no ayudas solo preguntando ¬¬")

-La verdad no se como saldré de esta- u.u

-No te preocupes ya algo se nos ocurrirá, además tenemos una ventaja-dijo con una sonrisa que me el naranjito.

-¿Cual?-o.O (si cual ichigo que se te ocurrió)

-Byakuya tampoco esta de acuerdo-dijo sin mas

-Eso no cambia nada, si el consejo decide que es lo mejor para el clan Nii-sama tendrá que aceptarlo no podrá impedirlo por las reglas y la obligación a mantener firme el clan kuchiki, es el mas famoso e imperativo de las cuatro casas nobles así que por el dominio de que así prevalezca tenemos que aceptarlo- anuncio resignada (Rukia confía en Ichi y Bya ellos sabrán que hacer!)

-Eso no es problema, Rukia tu hermano, haría cualquier cosa con tal de que estés bien y tu lo sabes, además ha cambiado mucho ya no me mira tan feo solo me ignora-dijo Ichi

-Se que Nii-sama se preocupa por mi- dijo recordando las veces que la salvo- pero no quiero complicar las cosas- dijo preocupada por Byakuya

-Tu siempre complicas las cosas- le dijo en tono burlón

-¡Callate! Dejemoslo hasta aquí, pasara lo que tenga que pasar.

-Como tu misma dijiste _esta vez lo dejare pasar _pero tenemos que hacer algo, no dejare que cargues sola con esto, creo que me conoces demasiado bien como para saber que no me quedare de brazos cruzados-Expreso de forma perspicaz mirándola a los ojos.

-supuse que dirías algo así-dijo captando de manera elocuente cada una de las palabras pronunciadas por el chico.(Awww que tierno :3)

-¿sabes?, pero aun hay algo que no comprendo- Dijo pensativo colocándose la mano en la barbilla. (Cosa que lo hacer parecer aun mas sexy)

-¿Que cosa?- Quiso saber ella.

-Pues es que no creo que haya alguien tan idiota,como para soportarte toda la eternidad- decía burlándose el naranjito.

-pues yo creo que tu eres el que nunca conseguirá pareja, con esa cara de delincuente que traes- Decía Rukia devolviéndole la ofensa.

-¡Ja! Pues al menos de mi no van a quejarse de estúpidos dibujos infantiles!- contraatacó Ichigo.

-¡Eso arte imbécil, solo que tu jamas podrías reconocerlo!-

-¿Arte? ¡Eso es mas falso que Aizen! Dejame decirte que el arte, se da en personas con talento, las que tienen una habilidad practica en dicho oficio. En cambio tu lo que tienes es una incapacidad para dibujar. Jajajaja- Dijo pensando que había ganado la batalla verbal.

-Kurosaki-kun no tienes porque tienes tener esa envidia hacia mi, si quieres puedo enseñarte- La morena cambio la táctica.

-No me interesa nada de eso- "_Ni que estuviera muerto" _pensó el sustituto.

-Claro idiota porque eres tu el que carece de habilidad.¡Bueno me voy adormir! Que tengas buenas noches Kurosaki-kun- y paso por su lado ganándole la batalla pero no la guerra.

Ichigo Experto en romper con los momentos mágicos, acabo tambien yéndose a dormir.

**Continuará...**

**¡No me maten por favor es que no he encontrado mis calzones inspiradores! ¡Y para que siga la trama y ustedes en suspense! Besos sigan leyéndome y dejenme reviews que se aceptan criticas constructivas jejeje y,si creen que le hace falta algo o le coloque algo que no concuerda con sus respectivos caracteres haganmelo saber, me gusta que me corrijan cualquier error. ¡Apenas estoy comenzando! Recuerden: "envejecer es obligatorio crecer es personal" ^-^ ¡sayonara Nakamas!**


	3. Planes ingeniosos

**Genero:Romance/Humor**

**¡Simbología!**

**-Diálogos-**

"_pensamientos"_

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece pero yo escribo los momentos ichirukis xDD**

**(Palabras de esta loquilla)**

**Obligaciones**

**Capítulo 03 **

**Planes ingeniosos**

Cambio es el concepto que denota la transición que ocurre de un estado a otro, por ejemplo:de las personas en su estado civil (soltero, casado, divorciado o viudo).

Soul society, casa Kuchiki 7:45 am

Cuando Rukia volvió a la S.S Byakuya le informo sobre el tema el cual ella intuyo de que se trataba y acertó, de modo que Byakuya le explico que no estaba de acuerdo, además el pensaba que ninguno de los masculinos de familia noble que podrían ser los posibles candidatos, algunos demasiada edad la cual la mayoría lo eran otros muy jóvenes es decir niños aun y otros o no eran cultos para su gusto, o no eran seguros para un puesto de tal magnitud en su clan así que solo había un candidato. El cual era un don Juan y con una larga lista de jóvenes nobles, las cuales darían su titulo por ser su esposa.

-Así que no te preocupes que no habrá tal unión, se que al consejero este hombre le cae bien pero a mi no( que raro) aunque de antemano te digo que si tendrás que conocerlo porque sus consejeros también le están exigiendo lo mismo que a nosotros. Es decir que lo conocerás muy pronto- Dijo con expresión segura el capitán del sexto escuadrón.

-Es decir que puedo seguir con mis ordenes en el mundo real?- Pregunto rukia con aire satisfactorio por las declaraciones que su hermano acababa de darle.

-En cierta forma si, pero en cuanto te haga llamar para conocer al caballero de noble sociedad vas a tener que quedarte aquí porque seguramente habrán reuniones diplomáticas o posibles salidas de campo. Además mis ocupaciones no me permitirán acompañarte durante el acto.

-No se preocupe Nii-sama tratare que todo salga como debe ser- Dijo ella sin comentar lo feliz que se sentía al saber que las posibilidades de matrimonio se desvanecían.

-Bien entonces eso es todo- concluyo el líder del clan

Bueno al parecer ahora todo estaba saliendo bien, lo único que tenia que hacer era hablar con Renji porque si el pelirrojo se enteraba y no era de su boca, seguramente llegaría con frases melancólicas y sarcásticas como: _"y luego te hacen pensar que que eres su amigo"_ que muchas veces había oído, tenia estos pensamientos la azabache mientras se dirigía a su escuadrón.

Pero al llegar su cara se torno en una expresión de espanto, al ver a Ichigo saliendo junto a Renji.

-Vaya al fin te encontramos- Anuncio ichigo

-¿Qué rayos hacen aquí?- Y luego dirigió su mirada a Renji- ¿Y tu donde estabas?

Te he buscado toda la mañana.

-Imagino que al fin me ibas a soltar la bomba- le respondió Renji.

La mirada que le dirigió a Ichigo lo hubiera fulminado si tuviera ese poder.

-Gracias por tu discreción, aprecio que quisieras ayudar pero yo se lo iba a contar a Renji.

-Bien por ti, pero ya le he explicado porque no se lo habías contado y lo comprendió, si se enfado al principio pero después lo acepto- Dijo ichigo el amable (por conveniencia mas que por amabilidad)

-Si debo admitir que esta vez te lo dejo pasar porque hemos estado ocupados sobre todo tu, y el tiempo las obligaciones con tu familia y el trabajo de shinigami no te deja tiempo- Intervino Renji sonriendo.

-Para que les quede claro a los dos, soy capaz de resolver mis problemas. El cual posiblemente ya no hay- Dijo Rukia

-Pero si ya teníamos un plan- Replico Ichigo decepcionado

-Imagino que solo buscabas una excusa para pelear porque estabas aburrido- Le dijo Rukia- Bien se los diré

Rukia les contó toda su conversación con Byakuya, pero los shinigamis de cabellos escandalosos no quedaron muy convencidos.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto ante sus caras no convencidas.

-Que aun no es definitivo que que absolutamente no te comprometas... - Estaba diciendo Renji

-Si aun quieren que se vean y den "paseítos"- Acabo ichigo

-A mi me parece que todo esta bien, esto que quieren que haga es normal ya lo he hecho antes muchas veces: traen un opulento para que se lleve una buena impresión de mi acaudalada familia, para que hagan acuerdos de beneficios mutuos eso es todo- concluyo la morena

-¿No ha dicho Byakuya que el tipo es un faldero?- Pregunto ichigo con elocuente preocupación.

-¿Y que?- Le reto rukia

-¿Como que _y eso que_?- Le espeto Renji e ichigo al unisono

-Ya basta par de idiotas no me va a pasar nada, el tipo si es un faldero pero yo no me considero muy delicada después de todo-dijo- además tengo un plan- Añadió con mirada pensativa.

-¿Cual?- Preguntaron los dos hombres presentes

-Bien eso se los contare. ¡pero con una condición!- Exclamo sonriendo

Rukia le contó todo su plan, el cual se llevaría acabo si las mujeres shinigamis colaboraban,las cuales lo harían al menos las de La asociación de mujeres shinigamis. Y que no se les ocurriera decirle a su hermano. En resumen: logro persuadir a algunas de las shinigamis como Matsumoto, quien le dio un fácil y alegre _Siii!_ Por otra parte Nemu se lo pensó mucho pero al final accedió, Soi fong que si yoruichi participaba ella también y conociendo a yoruichi seguro que si, a la pobre Nanao no le quedo mas

remedio que aceptar ya que Matsumoto le impidió el no diciendo que si se negaba mostraría a todo el seireitei fotos sexis que su capitán tenia de ella. Como las consiguió? Ni idea, eso aun no tiene respuesta. Pero para no desviarnos del tema estas fueron las chicas que decidieron ayudar a Rukia, las demás les temieron al faldero como lo llama ichigo.

Bien dado al habilidoso plan que les formulo la morena del clan kuchiki ya cada una sabia lo que tenia que hacer y sobre todo nadie debía olvidar su día. Rukia el día uno estaría sola, bueno un decir porque ya que estaría acompañada por los chicos de cabellos escandalosos "mientras llegaban a los acuerdos favorables" ya que los shinigamis se negaron a dejarla sola y por día se turnarían ya que renji tiene obligaciones con su escuadrón.

-Por dios en vez de seguirme con el opulento, deberían advertir que Nii-sama no le se le ocurra pasearse por allá cuando cuando... - Estaba refunfuñando la shinigami

-No nada de eso, es como te dije o no hay trato- Le decía ichigo interrumpiendo sus palabras- y no malgastes saliva, no cambiare de parecer, y Renji tampoco lo hará- Dijo en tono autoritario.

-Bien, pero al menor de los problemas yo misma me encargare encargare de ustedes- Le dijo Rukia después de murmurar algo sobre la tozudez de los hombres, y algo mas que Ichigo no entendió.

-No crees que si quisiera echar a perder tu plan, para ganarme quien sabe que, de lo que Byakuya se le ocurra hacerme si se entera de que te estoy ayudando en tu maquiavélico plan. ¿Estaría aquí ahora contigo? - Inquirió el quejumbroso.

-Bueno en eso tienes mucha razón- Le declaró- Así que que vete a dormir antes que Nii-sama venga y te saque a patadas de aquí, da gracias a que no llegado esta muy tarde y aun estas en casa, y por cierto preparate para los días de fiesta!-Añadió sonriente

-¿Días de fiesta?- Se preguntaba el naranjito perplejo.

**Continuará...**

**¡Ya se volví a lo cortoo! No se pierdan el próximo capitulo va a estar festivo... Ja! No se lo piiiiiiiiiiiiiiierdan próximamente solo en el fanfiction! =D Nos leemos! **


	4. Entre enrredos, inquietudes y acuerdos

**¡Hola chicas! Acá el 4to capitulo de esta historia estoy muy contenta con los resultados, se que no lleva cien reviews pero me alegra que las que han leído les haya gustado la historia. "MisukiKen" ese comentario es lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo muchas gracias" "Bere" bienvenida y gracias por el review espero no sea el ultimo. "KanadeKuchiki" jajaja obviare lo de Byakuya y aca está tu pedido!**

**Bueno ahora siii a leer.**

**Genero:Romance/Humor**

**¡Simbología!**

**-Diálogos-**

"_Pensamientos"_

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece pero yo escribo los momentos ichirukis xDD **

**Obligaciones **

**Capitulo 04**

**Entre enredos, inquietudes y acuerdos.**

Del latín _inquietudo_, **inquietud** es la **falta de quietud**. El término se utiliza para nombrar a la **conmoción ** el alboroto, el desasosiego o la desazón. Puede entenderse a la inquietud como un **estado** de **nerviosismo** que se produce ante una determinada situación. La **persona** que está inquieta no tiene paz interior ni puede relajarse, ya que hay algo que le genera preocupación.

Soul society. Club de la asociación de Mujeres shinigamis, 2:15 pm

-está claro que al tipo le gustan mucho las mujeres, así que si todo sale como lo ideamos el plan funcionará a la perfección- Decía la ojivioleta a sus secuaces.

-No te preocupes Rukia-chan que con este súper plan , todo saldrá perfecto- Decía alegremente la superdotada teniente del Undécimo escuadrón.

El plan consistía que las shinigamis pertenecientes al dichoso grupo de "La asociación de mujeres shinigamis" se arreglaran y se presentaran por día a cada salida de Rukia con el opulento y mujeriego, además de guapo según las chicas ricas de la sociedad de almas. Pero no llegaba hasta ahí ellas tratarían de hacer todo lo posible por parecer encantadoras (cosa que ya son jajajaja) con el señor de los apodos, para hacerle saber que permanecer soltero era mucho mejor, pero sin que Byakuya se enterara. Serian seis días de paseos con el opulento, Rukia pensó que no importaba que solo fueran cinco chicas mucho mejor, porque así cuando llegara el sexto día el sujeto le dijera disculpándose (Ya Rukia se lo imaginaba dramáticamente) que estaba muy contento con los tratos que se realizarían con su privilegiado clan, pero no podía conllevar la unión que sus consejeros querían para ambos clanes. ¡Ja! Seria hermoso escuchar aquello se dijo la morena.

**Día 01/**

-Imagino que fue una gran sorpresa para ti que enviara a buscarte- Estaba diciendo el capitán del sexto escuadrón a Ichigo.

-Si, pero tambien supuse que seria por algo importante sino, porque habrías de molestarte en llamarme- Dijo con media sonrisa.

-Bien, entonces iré directo al punto: Quiero que acompañes a Rukia durante los seis días que estará acudiendo a conciliar los acuerdos diplomáticos.

Esta si que era una sorpresa para nuestro guapísimo pelinaranja, ya que no contaba con tal petición, aunque si sabia de sobra que no la enviaría sola. Pero pensaba que enviaría a sus subordinados o en todo caso a Renji, pero nunca se le ocurrió imaginar que acudiría a el.

-Se lo que estas pensando- Adivinó Byakuya ante su rostro- pero es que Renji estará muy ocupado al igual que yo.

-Bien, no te preocupes que aunque no me lo hubieras pedido tu, o en todo caso que ella aceptara que la acompañase, igual lo hubiera hecho. Pero esto me lo facilitara así que ya no podrá oponerse.

-Limitate a que se encuentre bien y resolver cualquier inconveniente- Dicho esto se marcho con su característico shumpo.

-Qué expresiva gratitud- Murmuro Ichi.

Estaban todos reunidos ya, pensó Rukia porque Ichigo había llegado alegando que su Nii-sama le** exigió **que la acompañase durante los próximos seis días y ella no podía objetar algún posible no, _ "esta bien –_ pensó ella- ¿_ya que?, ¡pero eso si hará todo lo que yo le diga!"_

-¿No estas nerviosa?- Inquirió el naranjito mientras esperaban al opulento en la mansión Kuchiki .

-¿Tendría que estarlo?- Respondió ella con otra pregunta- la verdad es que no- dijo luego de una pausa.

-Estoy seguro de que Renji querría estar aquí para verle la cara al faldero- dijo con una sonrisa, imaginándose al pelirrojo un poco desesperado.

-Bien pues nosotros no tenemos que imaginárnoslo ya llego- dijo la morena al leerle el el pensamiento, y señalando con su índice.

El opulento o faldero, llegó en un carruaje negro brillante y lustroso. Lo acompañaban tres sirvientes, aunque el carruaje ya había parado aun no había bajado el aristócrata. Rukia e Ichigo salieron a su encuentro quedando en la entrada principal esperando al susodicho. Cuando se abrió la puerta del pasajero salio un hombre mayor que ellos, poco menor que Byakuya, impecablemente vestido con el cabello de un color castaño, guapo. Pero derrepente la azabache distinguía bien el rostro y... "_oh no ese era..._

_¡Rayos! De todos los nobles de la sociedad de almas, tenia que ser Kusakabe Ryonosuke"_.

Ichigo persibio el cierto cambio de Rukia, así que antes que el sujeto se acercase más le pregunto:

-Lo conoces?

-Si... lo conozco ya viene- respondió

Luego de esto Ichigo tendría que enterarse de los detalles cuando estuvieran a solos. Solo era curiosidad solo eso. (jajajaja si claro)

El joven los cabellos castaños ojos verdes profundo y tez blanca al igual que Byakuya, se bajo del carruaje y se dirigió hacia ellos, al llegar frente a Rukia, ichigo noto que era alto como Renji. Pero no percibía ninguna clase de energía espiritual. Era extraño, entonces el joven habló.

-Vaya creo que jamas llegamos a imaginar que esto ocurriría, emparentarnos eh?- Dijo a Rukia

Al Ichigo escucharlo pudo apreciar que... No no fue que pudo, era que reparaba en cada detalle de lo que hacia o decía el faldero, y noto que rukia y el mantuvieron un pasado.

Su mente hacia apuntes mentales y no dejaba de mirarlo con cara de pocos amigos, más que de costumbre.

-El deber llama- Solo dijo ella.

_-"COMO QUE EL DEBER LLAMA"? _- Se preguntaba Ichi mentalmente.

-Si bueno es cierto, no se porque tanta formalidad la verdad, llevamos mucho tiempo de conocernos y sin vernos tambien- Sonrío- veo que has hecho de las tuyas- Le menciono lo de la ejecución y la transferencia de sus poderes a un humano.

-Vaya que estas informado, yo no he vuelto a saber de ti, desde la ultima vez que nos vimos- Respondió ella con espontaneidad

-No se las pusiste fácil y menos a Kuchiki- Luego miro a ichigo y le dijo- Tu debes ser Kurosaki Ichigo, no?

-Si lo soy- Respondió hostilmente.

-Veo que la relación entre ustedes es muy estrecha, para que tu hermano lo tenga como tu salvaguardia después de lo que sucedió- Dijo mirando a Rukia

-Ichigo se ha ganado a pulso la confianza de todos acá en la sociedad de almas, gracias a el hemos ganado muchas batallas, tanto en el mundo de los vivos como aquí mismo. Y lo mas importante es que no abandona a sus amigos- Dijo la shinigami de ojos violáceos, con orgullo.

Ichigo agradeció sus palabras en silencio.

-Si ya lo se. Todos sabemos de el, teniendo en cuenta que es el segundo shinigami sustituto en toda la historia. Pero ya dejemonos de hablar de eso concentremonos a lo que vinimos.

Ichigo se puso alerta, pero por alguna razón Rukia estaba muy serena. Rayos no entendía nada.

-Jajajajajaja- Ella soltó una risotada derrepente- Si claro, oh vamos Ryonosuke que tu y yo sabemos que esto finalizará con acuerdos sociales entre tu familia y la mía, además te recuerdo que tu me llamabas debilucha en los entrenamientos especiales.

Hey hey a Ichigo esto no le estaba gustando nada nadita, mucha confianza. Ya basta, Rukia tenia un montón de cosas que explicarle, al menos había mencionado que las cosas solo llegarían a acuerdos entre sus familias. _"Pero y si su familia decidían que casarlos era lo mejor? Además Rukia ya conocía al opulento ese y si... No jamas, no desesperes Ichigo calmate, Rukia nunca te dejara. ¡Aah que rayos estoy pensando!"_

-Si lo recuerdo- la voz de Ryonosuke lo saco de sus pensamientos, ¡estaba alerta!- es que eras una chiquilla con mucho talento, pero no te quedaste lo que faltaba de entrenamiento; seguro hubieses conseguido más. Eres muy buena en Kidoh.

El resto del día transcurrió en recorridos por la mansión Kuchiki, ellos hablando de su pasado, parece que no se llevaban tan mal. Al final del día Ryonosuke se marcho y le dijo a Rukia que la esperaba el día siguiente en la mansión Kusakabe. Cuando se quedaron solos Ichigo la miraba en silencio, apreciando cada movimiento de la Kuchiki, no estaba muy contento.

Casa Kuchiki 6:18 pm

-¿por que me miras así?- Inquirió la chica.

-Estoy tratando de comprender a donde demonios se fue nuestro plan? No te entiendo, no quieres casarte pero te la llevas de mil maravillas con el Don faldero ese!- Estallo Ichigo.

-Bah Ichigo no seas idiota, ese tipo no va a casarse conmigo somos amigos, viejos amigos y fue mi maestro en Kidoh hace mucho tiempo. Así que por eso no hay que ejecutar tal plan, les diremos a las chicas que ya no las necesitamos- Termino apacible Kia-chan

-¿Como? ¿Y mi ingenioso plan?- Aventuró indignado el naranjito.

-¿Como que tu ingenioso plan?- Jumm, en primer lugar fui yo quien lo ideo, así que yo le he puesto fin antes de cumplirse porque no tiene sentido ya.

-¿Y que le Diremos a Renji?- (si claro por eso es que estas tan preocupado)

-¿como que _que le diremos a Renji? _Pues lo que ocurrió

-Ah que babeaste por el faldero, que es amigo tuyo y por eso el plan no seguirá en marcha.

-Basta! Quieres dejar de decir bobadas, Renji lo conoce tambien; no son amigos porque se vieron pocas veces, pero no se llevan mal bien recuerdo.

-Esta bien pero cuentame de el entonces, para no seguirme por la imagen que tengo de el -Decidió Ichigo. (Un tipo mujeriego que solo venia para causar problemas)

-Primero eso de que es un faldero es falso, lo digo enserio- Dijo cuando vio a Ichigo haciendo muecas- hace que piense eso para no casarse, una vez estuvo enamorado pero ella murió, así que al parecer no ha vuelto a encontrar a alguien que le demuestre lo contrario.

-Igual que Byakuya, veo.

-La diferencia es que el no llego a casarse con ella.

-Bien, pero dame detalles, como su nombre familia o poderes.

-Se llama Ryonosuke... Ryonosuke Kusakabe del clan Kusakabe a las afueras del Seireitei, pero tampoco en el Rukongai. Su clan es muy inusual en la Sociedad de almas, por lo que esta fuera de las cuatro casas nobles. Sus orígenes son completamente distintos a los de cualquier shinigami o alma en S.S. Esto se debe a que un shinigami y una humana con gran energía espiritual se casaron. Diferentes de los Quincys ya que no mataban hollows, solo podían percibir su energía espiritual, pero nunca hicieron nada que los mezclase con los shinigamis, ya estos humanos sabían de su existencia tanto de hollows como shinigamis pero estaba prohibida cualquier tipo de inclinación entre ellos.

Pero la más joven del clan Kusakabe, que de ahí proviene el apellido rompió con todas las normas e hizo caso omiso a las reglas de su acaudalada familia, ya que ella seria la primera mujer en ser la líder después que su padre muriera, era su única hija. Y se caso con un shinigami, aun así desconozco sus nombres; pero el apellido a prevalecido hasta ahora. Pero solo los dejaron casarse sino hacían uso de los poderes de shinigamis, aunque eso se cumple a medias; usan Kidoh. Sus poderes pasan de generación a generación y es el primogénito quien sigue la sucesión. Son muy buenos con el Kidoh y todo tipo de arte demoniaca, eso es todo lo que se. ¿Te haces una idea ahora?

-Vaya, parece una leyenda o algo parecido- dijo el ojimiel, fascinado con el relato- pero no le vi Zampakuto.

-Por eso el trato esta a medias- Dijo ella, haciendo dibujos de divertidos conejos. Lo que confundió aun más a Ichigo- Mira ellos no usan Zampakutos, pero si implementan el Kidoh, vez?- Pregunto a ver si había captado.

-Entiendo lo que dices, pero esos bichos horrendos me confunden- Expuso el sustituto, y como premio obtuvo un chichón en su cabeza y su rostro lleno de colores.

-Eso te pasa por insultar el arte Jumm!- se quejo la ojivioleta .

-Si, si como digas- se levanto y dijo- me voy ya esta muy tarde- al percatarse que eran como las 10:00 pm y Byakuya y Renji no habían regresado como el mismo advirtió esa mañana- Gracias por la cena ( En que momento comieron o.O?) y le dices a Byakuya todo lo que ocurrió, mañana le dirás a Renji me imagino.

-Si les diré, y a mi hermano tendré que explicarle quien es, porque creo que el no tiene la menor idea de que es Ryonosuke, así que seguro estaba como tu- Dijo sonriendo

-¿Y como estaba yo?- inquirió curioso.

-Admitelo, querías asesinarlo- le dijo con parsimonia- te conozco, así que imagino que por tu relativa protección hacia las mujeres por eso lo mirabas de esa forma.

Pero Ichigo no solo lo hacia por eso, aun así contesto:

-Exacto, hasta mañana Rukia- Y se marcho.

-Que extraño Ichigo, sentí que que evadiste algo- Dijo después que desapareció.

**Continuará...**

**¡WOUW! Archivistas.. eh digo Ichirukistas! Espero les haya gustado y los espero en la próxima lectura, sayonara! (^_^)y recuerden dejarme reviews, es lo que me da ánimos para continuar la historia.**

**Envejecer es obligatorio, crecer es opcional... **


	5. Derechos

**Hola chicas sexis, que gusto que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado para quienes lo leyeron, agradecimientos para las que han dejado su review, follow y favorite. Se que algunas están esperando ese moment Ichiruki Romantic, pero sean pacientes chicas será en el momento indicado. Sin más que agregar las dejo con el siguiente capitulo.**

**Genero:Romance/Humor**

**¡Simbología!**

**-Diálogos-**

"_Pensamientos"_

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece pero yo escribo los momentos ichirukis xDD **

**Obligaciones **

**Capitulo05**

**Derechos**

A primera hora de la mañana, se encontraba el sustituto esperando por Rukia en la mansión Kuchiki. Saludo a Byakuya, como siempre Byakuya no le presto mucha atención. Pero eso era lo que menos le importaba, últimamente se sentía extraño; relativamente la culpable era una pequeña a la cual ni si quiera podía ganarle las batallas verbales.

-Buenos días, Byakuya- saludo el naranjito

-Buenos días, Kurosaki Ichigo- Y paso por su lado como si nada.

Al instante apareció Rukia con su atuendo de shinigami, lo que alegro a Ichigo. Significaba que no se arreglaba para el faldero.

-Vaya que te has tomado todo esto en serio- Le dijo en cuanto lo vio.

-¿Debo suponer que no lo hago con frecuencia?- Inquirió acercándose.

-No dije eso, me refería a que mucho esmero por algo tan intrascendente.

-Para mi no lo es Rukia- Esbozo una atractiva sonrisa al decirlo.

-¿Qué esperas de esto una batalla?- No entendía que quería decir ichigo con eso, pero desde luego que la desconcertaba con esa sonrisa tan atrayente.

-Mejor nos vamos enana o haremos esperar a tu amigo- contesto provocándola y jalandola para salir.

-Pues te digo que no vamos tarde y no me llames enana, ¡tarado!- Una sucesión de la provocación del chico, dio cabida a una impostergable riña.

Una mañana de lo mas agitada acababa de empezar. Y así salieron los shinigamis de la mansión, entre insulto e insulto hasta llegar a su destino.

-Bien es aquí- Dijo Rukia deteniéndose en una puerta de cuatro metros y medios de altura.

-Pues toca o llama que tengo hambre- dijo el desdeñoso.

-¿Qué no has desayunado?- _"El colmo de Ichigo" _ pensó Rukia.

-No me dio tiempo- Dijo sin mas.

-Esta bien llamaré... - Alzo una mano, pero no empezó a tocar; sino que apoyo esta sobre la puerta e hizo una especie de Kidoh.

-¿Qué haces? - Pregunto Ichigo.

-Así se avisa que llegamos, ya nos abrirán- Y procedieron a darles entrada.

Al abrirse la entrada, los esperaba Ryonosuke y un anciano. Ryonosuke vestía un kimono, normal como el de ellos pero negro abajo y blanco en la parte superior, estaba sonriente.

-Veo que sigues recordando la contraseña- dijo Ryonosuke a modo de saludo- luego miro a Ichigo y dijo- Que bueno que vienes con Rukia-chan, así el juego sera más equitativo.

Ichigo no entendió nada solo saludo, y luego se encamino el anciano junto a Rukia.

-Kuchiki-Sama- empezó el el anciano- hacia mucho tiempo que no la veía, ¿Cómo esta?

-Hola Taromaru-dono, estoy bien me alegra mucho verte. Así que aun sigues cuidando a este pesado- Dijo Rukia al sirviente, al cual Ryonosuke quería como un abuelo y a ella le caía tan bien.

-Si el amo no cambia, así que acá sigo yo- Dijo el anciano con una sonrisa- Bueno me retiro y espero que la pasen bien.- se despidió de los tres .

Enseguida dieron paso a un buen desayuno, lo que el estomago de Ichigo agradeció, luego de eso dieron paso a lo que el joven noble tenia planeado para su día. Se encontraban en una amplio terreno, lo cual parecía estar perfecto para una batalla.

-¿Qué te parece Kurosaki-san?- Pregunto este a Ichigo.

-Me parece que seria el campo perfecto para una batalla- dijo sinceramente.

-A mi me sigue pareciendo "un punto de partida"- objetó la morena, Ichigo la miro sin entender a diferencia de muchas veces.

-Jajajaja dices eso siempre- carcajeo el noble- Ella cree, o mejor dicho ve esto como el punto de encuentro para juegos- Explico Ryonosuke a Ichigo.

-¿Así suelen jugar los nobles? - Quiso saber Ichi.

-Enrrealidad te lo imponen si eres hombre- contesto Rukia- porque si eres mujer, no quieren que te arriesgues mucho, ¿no es cierto Ryonosuke?

-Cierto- dijo el – ¿Bueno empezamos?¿Quién quiere venir primero? O mejor los dos simultáneamente.

-¿Nosotros dos contra ti solo?-preguntó Ichigo, ¿tan fuerte era? ¿O estaba fanfarroneando?

-Bien, creo que si los dos atacásemos seria bueno pero, ve tu primero Ichigo- Les expreso Rukia a ambos.

-Esta bien- Dijo Ichigo sonriendo- veamos que tienes Kusakabe- Y al siguiente acto saco su Zampakuto.

Ryonosuke sonrió también y Rukia se alejo unos metros, para contemplar los siguientes movimientos.

-Atacame Kurosaki-san- Le comunico al naranjito.

-Concedido- Anunció Ichigo.

Y al siguiente paso lo atacó directamente con su Zampakuto, Pero Ryonosuke fue más rápido y le reapareció por detrás cantándole un Hadou. Pero Ichigo no se quedo atrás y realizó otro paso flash y lo ataco con un Getsuga Tenshou. Había mucho polvo por lo cual no dejaba ver el estado de Ryonosuke. Al final apareció sin un rasguño, todo fue rápido pero preciso. A pesar del ataque no tuvo percance para detenerlo... aunque no era tan enserio.

-Muy buen ataque Kurosaki-san- lo felicitaba Ryonosuke.

-¿Tu crees? No tuvo efecto- Sonrió Ichi.

-Pero eres muy bueno y además esto no es una batalla real, es ahí donde sale a relucir nuestra verdadera fuerza- Constató el noble.

-Es cierto, de eso no hay duda- Declaró Ichigo más animado y Kusakabe sonrió.

-Hey te toca, demuestrame que es lo que haz aprendido- girándose hacia Rukia.

-Aja no tienes doblez, sigues siendo igual- Fue la reacción de la morena

-¿Y nosotros, ya acabamos?- Quiso saber Ichi.

-Si ya constaté lo que pensaba de ti, y no me equivoque- Le explicó satisfecho.

-Bien,muy bien- dijo no muy contento el naranjo, el esperaba mas y se alejó; mientras que la azabache se acercaba a la zona de combate.

-¿Esto sera divertido!- Festejaba el noble.

" _Jumm seguro lo que quería era __**pelear**__ con Rukia"_ pensaba nuestro protagonista.

-¿Bien atacare yo!- Declaró Ryonosuke.

-Ah eso es muy considerado- Sonrió de medio lado la azabache.

Fue entonces cuando el noble ataco con un sorprendente canto de Hadou, por el cual ella sintió un escalofrío de anticipación. Conocía ese ataque, fue uno de los más difíciles de aprender cuando estaba entrenado el Kidoh, y sabia muy bien lo que iba a ocurrir si dejaba que la tocase. Entonces cuando hizo manejo del mismo ataque, el cual devolvió implementándolo a la inversa formando una estrepitosa explosión, lo cual preocupó a Ichigo. Pero vio que se encontraba bien al esparcirse el polvo, noto que estaba ahí parada; mientras que el noble estaba poniéndose en pié y lleno de polvo después de tremendo ataque.

-¡Wow! Noto que haz avanzado Rukia-chan- Recordando lo frágil que era Rukia tiempo atrás.

En ese momento se acercó Ichigo furioso y se plantó delante del noble y dijo:

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?- Dijo tomándolo de su ropa- ¡acaso pensabas matarla o qué!

-No al contrario amigo, como vez ella es capaz de responder a un ataque como ese, ¿verdad Rukia-chan?

Rukia quién no había hablado hasta entonces, hizo caso omiso de Ichigo y lo hizo a un lado y tomo su postura imitándolo.

-¡Qué demonios! ¡Sino me adelanto a ese ataque me matas, sigues siendo un loco!- Y lo soltó, Ichigo miraba la escena perplejo.

-Jajajaja- Se carcajeo el opulento- que no ves que que estas bien, solo un poco sucia y despeinada. Pero bah estuviste excelente.

-Vámonos Ichigo- declaro enojada la morena.

-Si claro- Respondió sin chistar.

-Bueno bueno, no se enfaden. Además Rukia-chan ¿No te quejabas que te tratábamos como una mocosa?

-¡Si pero te excediste!- ella suspiro y luego como vencida por conocer al noble loco y saber que no tenia remedio, continuó- Bien nos veremos mañana Ryonosuke.

-Sii por su puesto. Los esperare- se giro hacia Ichigo- oye no pretendí asustarte , lo siento.- dijo sonriente.

-No que va, ya note que Rukia esta bien. Me lo tome apecho- Reconoció el fresita.

-No te preocupes, en un próximo entrenamiento te atacare así, sin utilizar golpes. Solo Kidou.

-¡No, esta bien!- se horrorizó- mejor cuerpo a cuerpo, no soy bueno en eso del Kidou.

Rukia los observaba y decidió intervenir.

-Hey ya mejor no vamos Ichigo.- Ordenó

.-Si, hasta mañana Kusakabe-San- se despidió

"_Oí mal o Ichigo lo llamo Kusakabe-San?" _- pensaba la morena.

-¡Hasta mañana, los dos!- decía sonriente.

Entonces los vio alejarse, y supo que Rukia ya tenia de quien aferrarse_. _Y hasta pudo notar que lo que Rukia e Ichigo tenían era mas que una amistad, pero al parecer los únicos en no darse cuenta eran ellos dos.

Rukia e Ichigo llegaron a la mansión Kuchiki temprano, ya que Rukia quiso irse e Ichigo no tuvo oportunidad de objetar.

-Nii-sama no está-, acabo de preguntar- manifestó la morena.

-Jumm por su puesto que no esta, idiota- Le dijo Ichigo de mala gana- Debe estar en su escuadrón.

-¿Cual es tu problema imbécil?- contesto enfadada.

Se avecinaba una nueva disputa.

-¿Qué diablos vamos a hacer todas estas horas libres? Te recuerdo que fuiste tu la que quiso largarse de la casa de Kusakabe-San- La señalo con su índice.

-¿Kusakabe-San?- Inquirió- pensé que lo odiabas, además podías haberte quedado ,¡ no te obligue a seguirme!

"_Rayos es cierto, ni siquiera protesté cuando ella me impuso irnos como si fuera su súbdito_"

-Pues lo hice para no dejarte mal ante Kusakabe-San- Mintió Ichigo.

-Ay Ichigo, que mal mientes- corroboro Rukia- Si quieres mentir hazlo mas creíble- sonrío.

-No imagines enana- Lo tenia arrinconado, no le podía mentir-¿ Y ahora que vamos a hacer, todo este tiempo?- dijo para evadir el punto de la disputa.

Rukia acabo ganado como siempre.

-Mmm, pues iremos al cuartel de mi escuadrón, tengo una tarea pendiente. Así no me atraso en mi trabajo- esta sonriente.

-Esta bien iremos, pero lo hago porque_ quiero _ir- nótese el hincapié en la frase- no porque tu me lo digas.

-Si supongo- ella se giro y empezaron a andar hasta el escuadrón 13.

-¿De que se trata?- Preguntó al llegar a su lado.

-Pues, enseñarles como utilizar Kidou en un combate, a los de nuevo ingreso. Como sabes hay cuatro tipos de ataques que útilizan los shinigamis.

-Ya veo- Dijo recordando lo buena que es Rukia en Kidou.

-Supongo que tu me servirás- Lo miró para ver su expresión, casi se carcajeo al notarlo confundido; pero no lo hizo.

-¿En que sentido?- Preguntó curioso. (obvio que no para jugar a las muñecas)

-Eres insufrible Kurosaki-kun- Haciendo ese maldito tonito que tanto le molestaba- Tu me ayudaras a entrenarlos, obviamente en la parte de la pelea y no en Kidou, solo no te excedas.

-De acuerdo me animo- Iba pasando junto a al décimo escuadrón y vio a Matsumoto.

-Hola chicos, ¿que tal va todo con el guapo mujeriego?- Dijo guiñándoles el ojo la teniente

-Bien Matsumoto-san tal cual como te explicamos, lo conozco y se trata de una buena persona, se trata de Kusakabe Ryonosuke; ¿lo conoces?- Inquirió Kia.

-¡Clarooo! Esta buenísimo, es rico, fuerte- se puso la mano en la barbilla pensando y luego bufó- no entiendo porque no te casas con el. ¡Es el sueño de toda mujer!

-Para mi una pesadilla- contestó Rukia.

-Hoy fuimos a su casa, pero regresamos temprano- Intervino Ichigo.

-¡Ahora entiendo!- una mirada divertida y picara se cruzó en el rostro de la pelirroja. Dándole un vistazo a ambos dijo- Seguramente ya tienes al hombre de tu sueños hecho realidad.

Tras una mirada escrutadora, la pequeña shinigami simplemente respondió:

-No estoy interesada- Dijo precavida. (Absoluta mentira ¬,¬U)

-Por supuesto, Ichigo capto la puya de parte de Matsumoto.

-Rukia-chan, no seas tan reservada, pero bueno no importa; en algún momento te llegará cupido.

-Bueno nosotros seguiremos, tengo un asunto que atender en mi escuadrón, adiós Matsumoto-san.

-Adiós, que les vaya muy bien!- Canturreo la teniente.

Ya se habían alejado lo suficiente como para seguir conversando. Ichigo la miraba.

-Deja de mirarme Ichigo- Dijo serena.

-Es que estaba pensando- Entonces fue ella quién lo miró.

-¿Sobre qué?- Quiso saber ella.

-Sobre ti- Dijo simplemente.

-¿Qué?- Por primera vez, estaba nerviosa ante Ichigo.

-Es que algún día tendrás que consolidar tu vida, suena irónico porque estas muerta- Sonrió- me refiero a que algún día te enamoraras, y tu clan conseguirá esa sucesión que tanto esperan.

-No me he enamorado nunca, además recuerda que no tuve vida humana. Llegue a la sociedad de almas siendo un bebé- Dijo extrañada. "_Que mosco le picó a Ichigo"_

-Algún día te pasará, algún día- La miró a los ojos- Porque ese es nuestro origen, se basa en ello.

-Lo se, pero.. tengo obligaciones, y ellos se cansarán.

-Pero también tienes derechos, además siempre te apoyare en todo- Sonrío dulcemente.

-Gracias Ichigo- sus miradas se sostuvieron .

-De nada Rukia.

**Continuará...**

**Ya se, un poco cursi-nostálgico al final. Pero espero sus opiniones, ¡los quiero! **

**Sayo.. . =) y recuerden: Envejecer es obligatorio, crecer es personal. **


End file.
